Via Ossium
Despite the eternal nature of the Cainites, surprisingly few records of their history exist. Those who do remember the great moments of Cainite history have undoubtedly twisted their remembrances to suit their own agenda, and the eldest of all slip into torpor and incoherence as they age. For most vampires, investigations into the nature of vampirism tend toward practical purposes, such as cultivations of Disciplines and blood magic. Those Cainites who pursue pure philosophical research into the origins and nature of the vampire may follow the Road of Bones. The Road of Bones is dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge above all else. Followers wish to unlock the secrets of life, death, and the Cainite condition through a variety of means. Necromancy is a common tool for investigating the threshold between life and death, as are vivisection and necropsy. The vampire is caught between the living and the dead, after all, and understanding what that means requires introspection and assessment. Others take a historical approach, attempting to deduce the nature of vampirism by unlocking the secrets of their origin. The Necronomists scour the landscape of the Dark Medieval, searching for fragments of the Book of Nod and other historical artifacts in hopes of learning the truth. The Cappadocians are foremost among the natural historians of the Cainites. Some Tzimisce and a smattering of Malkavians and particularly morbid Toreador follow this Road as well, though their approaches tend toward the curation of knowledge rather than the direct and often gory pursuit of knowledge. Nicknames: Necronomists The Ethics of Bones: • Study the mysteries of life, death, and undeath. • Explore the nature of the soul, but do not be enslaved by its passions. • Protect knowledge from those who would destroy or distort it. Initiation: As the members of the Road are almost exclusively Cappadocians, no formal initiation rites exist. Non-Cappadocians are subject to more scrutiny and elders of the Road will likely demand that they present them with worthy scholarship or discoveries before they will share their libraries. Organization: The largest informal meeting of the followers of the Road occurs at the Cappadocian conference at Erciyes. Others on the Road communicate through informal networks of scholarship typically revolving around monasteries or other places of learning. Aura: Silence. The stillness of the grave and the hush of quiet study surround followers of this road. Their aura modifier applies to all Stealth rolls. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control Paths: Followers of the Road of Bones might find that they prefer one method of inquiry to another. An archaeologically- or historically-inclined follower may follow the Path of the Scholar, which seeks to unearth the secrets of the past. An enterprising necromancer is more likely to follow the Path of Death and the Soul. The Underworld holds many secrets, after all, and the dead remember many things that even the Cainites have forgotten. HIERARCHY OF SINS AGAINST KNOWLEDGE Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Refusing to share knowledge with a worthy recipient Scholarship is improved with informed review. 9 Wanton destruction and cruelty Beasts and idiots will discover nothing but the stake of anI. 8 Refusing to kill when useful or necessary Let no mortal squeamishness impede your quest. 7 Being swayed by emotion Study emotion as an expression of the soul, but do not let it guide your hand. 6 Succumbing to frenzy A raging Beast is a poor observer. 5 Pursuing power, prestige, or mortal attachments instead of knowledge These things are means to an end and nothing more. 4 Allowing compassion or pity to influence you Affecting compassion may be useful to manipulate your enemies, but don’t let it enter your heart. 3 Needlessly preventing a death All flesh is dust. 2 Showing fear of death Be not afraid of the truth. 1 Destroying irreplaceable sources of knowledge Destroying an artifact destroys an entire world. Category:Morality